


The Bluff

by Hallemcready



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jack Crawford's POV, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is standing at the bluff trying to calculate the probability of Hannibal and Will's survival, and the whole thing leaves him with some unexpected thoughts about the two men he really didn't know at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing I had to write. No beta.

Jack sighed as he stared out over the cliff. He closed his eyes as he took in another lungful of the salty air. He was trying to focus, calculate the probability of their survival. It wasn't just the fall they would have to account for though, Will and Hannibal had fought Dolarhyde, they had been injured, and then they had _butchered_ him.

The ocean roiled beneath, as if daring him to come looking for the bodies. He stares at the water. He half expects Hannibal Lecter to rise up out of the frothy waves and come after him... _I'm like a child afraid of the boogeyman._ He feels foolish but he can't help his uneasiness as it continues to grow the longer he's there. He looks back over his shoulder at the courtyard.

There was SO MUCH BLOOD. For a moment he wishes he had a mind more like Will's, so he could see exactly how it happened.

He shudders.

Maybe he _doesn't_ need to see exactly how it happened. 

_Focus Jack._

Yes, Dolarhyde had bled out, but much of it had to be Hannibal and Will's blood.

_Were they really dead?_

That crushing guilt, Jack knew all too well, returned. He knew he was ultimately responsible for Will's death.

He had begun all of this.

He had willfully ignored the nature of Hannibal and Will's relationship. Even when it was apparent to everyone. They had all just ignored it.

He should have seen this coming.

_Perhaps they had survived the fall?_

Jack lets this thought roll around in his mind before sighing again. He really doesn't want to pursue the both of them. There has never been a duo more intimidating for him to imagine trying to apprehend.  

Hannibal and Will are finally together. They have become what they were always destined to be to each other.

No one will ever find them. Two people have never been more perfect for each other, or awful, depending on your point of view. 

His train of thought veers into melancholy and romantic territory, and Jack can't help but think of Bella. His chest aches with loss and his lingering love for her all over again.

Jack shakes his head, his mind is muddled and dull with exhaustion. 

Underneath all of the planning and guessing that goes along with his job;  _could they have survived? Where would they have gone? Is it worth trying to find them?_ \--underneath all of that, Jack feels a sense of relief.

Will and Hannibal were finally together. Those two found love and peace in one another.

Taking in the scene again, the location, the ocean breeze, the view... Jack can't help the fleeting thought that it's a rather macabre albeit perfect way for Will and Hannibal to choose each other.


End file.
